Holiday One-Shots
by GaigeRampage
Summary: this is a compilations of holiday oneshots for borderlands 2 starting from Christmas 2013 this was uploaded late do to servers being down pls review and enjoy the Holidays


This is going to be my holiday special Starting on Christmas. These are a compilation of one-shots for the Holidays. I will record all of them that I write here. The following is for this current year it will change after the Holidays.

This story is going to take a break from my other piece of writing at this time Bits n' Pieces. This story focuses on Maya for the most part with her interactions with Krieg and of course the rest of the vault hunters on this fine Christmas celebration.

As we all know Krieg has a fascination with Maya and this kind of plays on that but 99% of this story is not going to be romance like my other piece of writing in progress pls enjoy your Holidays and since I am Christian I am sorry this is going to be Christmas focused.

Thank you and I will be taking a break over the Holidays

Hope you all have good Holidays and a great New Year.

By the way pls leave a review and/or follow me

"Merry Christmas Vault Hunters." That's what the rest of the Crimson Raiders had said to us earlier that day. Yah what's so merry about It I mean Roland is dead so is Bloodwing and were here taking it easy.

Yah sure Jacks dead and the threat of the Hyperion Corporation is pretty much nonexistent at this point, but there are still many other things out there on Pandora to be scared about. Along with the threat of the bandits we still have the whole new issue of the new vaults.

This was all going through Maya's mind as she was sitting in Moxxi's drinking some of the Rakk Ale she had on a discounted price for the Holidays.

The rest of the Vault Hunters were out decorating and what not aside from herself, Krieg, and Mordecai. Krieg seemed like he didn't know what to make of all of the decorations and cheery attitude which is why he went even more psycho and is now undergoing some tranquilizer darts to the chest by a few raiders.

Mordecai on the other hand realized that this was his first Christmas without Bloodwing and is probably sulking somewhere.

"Hey Moxxi…" Maya started.

"Hey sugar what you need." Moxxi Replied.

In all honesty Maya didn't know her self she just wanted to strike up a conversation that wasn't about the god dammed holidays.

"Uh never mind." Maya said.

"Oh, common sugar what's the matter? It would be nice to have a nice conversation. Besides not like I am doing much else the bar is dead today." Moxxi said.

"Well everyone is so cheerful, but we lost so much trying to take down jack. Not to mention Pandora is nowhere near safe with all the bandits around not to mention all of the other vaults as well. So what in the fucking world do they have to be cheerful about?" Maya practically screamed.

"Well sugar, it's about survival. You made it another year on Pandora and that's not exactly easy as you well know. Not to mention it lightens everyone's mood a little so they can blow off some steam and try to survive another year on this planet." Moxxi said casually.

"Maybe." Maya said.

"Maybe, Sugar maybe you should get yourself that special someone. That might cheer you up a little huh." Moxxi started. "Maybe the Krieg fellow. Everyone knows he has a thing for you."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't sane enough for me. Thanks Moxxi but I'm fine."

"Sugar you aren't fine otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned this all in the first place. Not to mention maybe you need a little crazy in your life sweetheart."

"Crazier than what I already got yah right."

"Sugar, let me tell you something. You know me and Mordecai used to date right."

"Yah you dumped his ass for Jack, we all know this."

"Well earlier today Mordecai asked me out again and do you know what I said. I said sure, that's what. Sugar sure he is a little psychotic about his feathered friend but that craziness is needed sometimes, if you know what I mean."

"Sure, I guess so. So what are you suggesting I do then?" Maya asks as Moxxi is packing up.

"Well ring some of Krieg's jingle bells, sugar."

Maya nearly threw up at that comment, all while Moxxi seemed to be laughing her ass off.

"Sugar, common get into the Christmas spirit. It's not like he is going to kill you. Well you know maybe."

Then the most obnoxious started from outside the bar. Its eerie sound was enough to kill a deaf bird. Both Maya and Moxxi walked outside to see what was happening.

There stood Krieg in his usual outfit, with a boom box over his head while he sang along to the music.

"How much this is going to be together" Krieg sang.

"KRIEG STOP." Both Maya and Moxxi said in unison.

Just then Mordecai arrived.

"Dang, that's got to be the worse singing I have ever heard." Mordecai said as he arrived.

"Yah I think we would all have to agree on that." Maya said

"Well you ready to go?" Mordecai asked Moxxi.

"Well I think so." Moxxi said.

As Moxxi turned to leave with Mordecai she looked behind her and gave Maya a wink, that clearly said go for it.

"Hey Krieg…" Maya started. "Want to go out."

Krieg looked almost dumbfounded at the statement.

"Well common."

Krieg quickly ran after her.

…. Once again hope you have some great Holidays…. Or not.


End file.
